


shameless

by fantasyoftime



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Choi Soobin, Exes, Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Choi Yeonjun, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyoftime/pseuds/fantasyoftime
Summary: yeonbin are exes who hate each other. it's only the sex that keeps them from not seeing each other anymore.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> the tags might not be everything. please tell me if I should add something!

sounds of skin slapping and muffled moans fill the small room as the two males engaged in yet another i-dont-like-him-but-i-like-his-dick engagement. it's strictly sex, both of them would state without fail every time before they started exploring each other's body, and they surely act like it during the deeds. 

soobin is on his knees, legs spread apart as yeonjun pounds into him from behind. he has two fingers stuffed into his mouth while yeonjun's cock keeps rubbing against his spot and making him drool all over the fingers. 

he whines at a particular hard thrust that jolts his potion, making his knees wobble and lost their strength. 

"fucker. don't bite me," yeonjun's hiss came from behind him, which makes soobin sneer. but the fingers are shoved deeper into his mouth, pressing against his tongue now and choking him. 

even as he's flat on the bed now, yeonjun just chased after him, keeping his movement sharp and precise as his hips keep slapping against soobin's ass. in this position, soobin's cock is rubbing against the bed sheet with every thrust, making his moans grow higher in pitch. 

he can't even warn the latter when he comes, shuddering through it and screaming around the fingers as he spills onto the bedsheet beneath him. his rim clenches around the girth, making the elder grunt and pull out before he could come too. 

"fuck. your ass is really the only good thing about you, huh?" he takes his fingers out from soobin's mouth just to land a slap across his ass cheek. soobin yelps softly, listlessly. 

he doesn't even register when he's flipped to his back, only cringing at the feeling of sticky cum against the small of his back. he's still in daze from his orgasm, watching the blonde with his eyes half lidded, lips parted as he pants. 

"who told you to come, huh? you're a whore who got fucked by half the faculty and you're still this insatiable?" yeonjun spat, settling between soobin's pretty long legs.

the purple haired male is just lying down there with his chest moving up and down slowly, drool collecting in his mouth as he watches yeonjun's cock is still in its full girth. hard and aroused because of him. he watches as yeonjun rips the condom off the shaft, before positioning it to his rim. that's when his eyes snap open, staring at the senior. 

"no wait—" 

"shut the fuck up," yeonjun ignores him, shoving his cock deep inside the twitching pink hole. he groans at the slick heat enveloping his cock, quickly picking up the pace from before. 

"god. I hate you so much," soobin says, but clenching around the length inside him nonetheless. his cock easily chubs up again despite the overwhelming sensitivity he's in. 

" _you_ hate me? don't kid me, choi soobin." 

yeonjun's gripping onto soobin's lithe waist now. fingers digging into his skin and probably leaving bruises behind. he leans in to take soobin's nipple past his plush lips, making the boy squeal. 

"y-you broke up with m-me. I can hate you for that," he says between pants, his thighs pressing up against Yeonjun's sides.

"you cheated on me when you fucked that professor. you have no right to be the one who hates me," he growls, nipping on the nub and making the younger scream in pain. "you little slut."

soobin shakes his head, shrinking under yeonjun's intimidating stare when the elder lifts his face again. he grits his teeth feeling yeonjun's fingers in his hair, tugging his head back to expose his neck. 

"say it. say that you're a little slut who always needs a cock in your ass."

his eyes round up at that, and he shakes his head quickly, only to regret it the moment he sees yeonjun's eyes darken. 

yeonjun slams his cock deep inside him, and then stops. soobin can feel him so deep. his thick cock pressing against his prostate and rubbing deliciously against it when yeonjun moves his hips in circle. definitely knows what he's doing. 

soobin throws his head back, his limbs thrashing around the bed. "nnn-no. please no— yeonjunie— agh, nnggh," his moans are borderline painful now, tears streaming down his cheek from the overwhelming sensation on his prostate. he hiccups softly when his eyes met yeonjun's again. 

"say it."

"I… I'm a l-little slut. always want cock in my ass… ugh, hyung please. pleas— _aaah_ ," his words are reduced into breathless moans as yeonjun starts moving again. he's totally lost in pleasure now, legs spread open like a slut he is while yeonjun is fucking him stupid.

he feels fingers cupping his chin, and then yeonjun's thumb parting his lips, tapping the bottom tier to make him open his mouth. yeonjun's thumb is pressing onto his teeth as he leans in to spit into his mouth, making him feel light headed. degraded. he's nothing but a slut to yeonjun.

"swallow," yeonjun commands, and soobin does just that. 

he hates that it turns him on even more, sending him straight to another orgasm which almost makes him pass out. 

yeonjun keeps fucking him through that, his pace grows erratic, cock drilling into soobin's raw hole. his back is arched painfully now as he tries to contain the over-stimulation, presenting his chest more to yeonjun who gladly took the chance. the male is now fondling with both of his nipples, and soobin can only take it, crying softly and screaming when it gets too much. 

he is jolted up the bed when yeonjun finally comes, his cock pulsing against his sensitive rim before its buried back inside as he fills soobin up with his cum. 

they both are panting at this point, filled with the euphoria from their high. 

soobin lowers his back to the bed, soothed by yeonjun's hand that's running down his back gently before grabbing his ass. the movement causes yeonjun's come to spill from his rim. the flaccid cock still stays inside him, making soobin ashamed especially after what he just said. 

he watches in daze as yeonjun pulls out, teaching for his shirt to pull in. and then he fixed his pants. he didn't even fully undressed when soobin's fully naked. marked. degraded.

just as always, yeonjun would leave him without any words or a single kiss to his lips. even after his breathing is even again and his cum dried on his stomach, soobin is staying there on the bed. his heart aching. 

just as always, soobin would curl up in that cold bed, yeonjun's come is the only thing reminding him that it happened, dribbling down his thighs and reminding him that he's nothing but a slut for yeonjun. just as always, he'd cry himself to sleep that day.

it was his fault, and he has to live with that. 


End file.
